March 2017 OC Creation Competition/Green Diamond
This OC belongs to Golden Forge. Please don't edit without his permission, you clod. Green Diamond is the newest member of the Diamond Authority, having been born in the present. She is the only Diamond to not hold a district currently, due to her young age. She currently takes the role of the Royal Overseer, looking over the actions of every Gem on Homeworld. She also carries out specific missions on Earth by herself. Description Appearance Green Diamond is a green-skinned Gem standing at a massive height, only a few feet below the other Diamonds. She has eyes with light green scleras, bright green irises, and dark green pupils. Her hair is green, extremely curly, somewhat short, and styled in a cropped bob. Her body type is similar to that of other Diamonds, except being a bit more slim and curvy. Green Diamond's outfit could be somewhat of a contrast to that of the other Diamonds. She has a very large and dark green fur coat that completely covers her upper body, except for her neck and hands. Underneath this coat is a light green blouse that covers her front and back, but is short-sleeved and leaves a space of cleavage. She wears a dark green skirt that goes down to just below the knees, and she wears high-heel shoes that are yellow-green. Her Gemstone is located on her right cheek, and has a quadrilateral facet similar to that of other Diamonds. However, her Gem is shaped like a trapezoid, as opposed to Yellow Diamond's square or Blue and White Diamond's kites. Green Diamond has her Gemstone match the color of her skin, so that it may seem as though it was a light tattoo. The Gemstone is normally bright green, but can go a hideous dark green when corrupt. Personality Green Diamond shares similar viewpoints with the other Diamonds, wanting the Gem Empire to thrive and be as powerful as possible. However, due to being from a different background and age, she secretly has her own agenda alongside what she was given. When doing her job, she tends to pull the strings and complete side objectives that she gave herself. Her ultimate goal is to see Homeworld run her way; not through mass War, but with manipulations here and there in the system. As an individual, Green Diamond could be considered rather calm as opposed to the other Diamonds, with a hint of happiness. Aside from things regarding her job and secret agenda, she treats most things casually, and will most likely be willing to do such things as long as she is interested. She intends on looking like she is in the advantage in most situations, except when they involve another Diamond. Generally, she can be considered seductive to either further her agenda or actually gain some love. Green Diamond's emotions are generally calm as stated earlier, but can deviate into the extremes in certain circumstances. In the case of losing a very close friend, she can become completely devastated. If her plans go completely awry, she can certainly become angry to the point of corruption. Her emotional feelings may also be expressed in lower proportions than expected. Absolute hatred may be summed up in one glare, and absolute love may be summed up in a single stare every now and then. Abilities and Skills Abilities Shape-shifting: Like most other Gems, Green Diamond has the ability to shape-shift. This means that she can turn into certain objects, change the size of her body parts, or copy others like Pearl slapping her behind. Since that she is a Diamond however, she is able to greatly change her overall size as well. She can make herself as short as 4 feet tall, to as tall as her current height of 18 feet tall. Gem Regeneration: Like most other Gems, Green Diamond has the ability to retreat her gemstone, to regenerate at a later point in time. Green Diamond typically takes twice as long as most other Gems to regenerate, due to how much she has to regenerate. She only regenerates faster when absolutely necessary, like when someone is about to shatter her. Telepathy: Green Diamond has the unique ability of talking to others through a mind link, not having to speak using her mouth at all. This allows her to privately communicate with others without risk of others hearing. However, she can only use telepathy with up to three others at any given time, the group mind link being treated like a Skype call. Mind Reading: In addition to Green Diamond's telepathy, she also has the ability of tapping into a Gem's gemstone or an organic being's brain, to read what they're thinking. This is essentially a one-way version of telepathy, allowing her to hear them while she remains silent. This allows her to see what the intentions of others are, and to gather important information they may be currently thinking about. She can only use this ability with one other entity at a time. Weaponry Pocket Watch of Hypnosis: Green Diamond's primary weapon is that of a pocket watch made from electrum, a naturally occurring alloy of silver and gold. While she can't use this as a practical weapon, it is used in a much more dangerous way. By harnessing her energy and swinging the pocket watch back and forth, it is quite possible for her to be able to hypnotize others to her will. If hypnotized, they will be able to obey her every command for a duration of one hour. However, this pocket watch doesn't always work, especially during combat. Tesla Staff: Green Diamond's secondary and most used weapon is that of a modern staff, which has the element of electricity in it. This staff lets out a tesla coil, a free-wandering bolt of electricity that sticks itself to nearby targets. The staff can also concentrate the coil into a straight bolt of electricity, to deal additional damage to a single target. She uses this staff primarily for combat, using the primary function for several quick enemies, and the secondary function for a single slow enemy. Skills Persuasion: In order to carry her own agenda, Green Diamond needs charisma if she isn't going to fight. And believe me, she has plenty of ways to persuade others into her bidding. Her acts of persuasion come in many forms, such as seduction, intimidation, blackmail, barter, compromise, and otherwise simple acts of persuasion and negotiation. In almost all cases, Green Diamond can get her way. Ship Piloting: She has the skill of piloting a ship, particularly one of her own design. She owns a very large ship similar in size to Yellow and Blue Diamond's ships, being a green leg. She is capable of piloting such ships through most situations, and knows how to use its weaponry. She primarily uses this ship to go to Earth, where she carries out her special missions. Backstory Birth While most Diamonds are as old as time itself, there have been a couple here and there that aren't as old. The youngest example started with a large lump of coal, that had a green tint to it with a note. This coal was delivered mysteriously to Yellow Diamond, the note saying "While it doesn't look like much, it can truly be so much more". Yellow Diamond had her Royal Scientist experiment with the coal, and it resulted in crafting a Diamond seed that was as perfect as her own. Surprised by this, Yellow Diamond decided to have the seed sealed away in a maximum-security safe, intending on keeping the seed dormant. However, Yellow Diamond eventually realized that it was getting hard to maintain Homeworld with only three Diamonds in power, and came up with an idea. An agreement was made between the three Diamonds to grow a new Diamond, as long as it remained in Yellow Diamond's district. The seed was planted in a confidential Kindergarten, and rose one week later, having taken the rest of the area's power by storm. Learning Green Diamond was brought to Homeworld by Yellow Diamond, and was to stay in her District as she needed to mentally grow. Seeing Yellow Diamond as a motherly figure at first, she obeyed her every command, and walked with her everywhere. Being a Diamond, Yellow had business to attend to, and allowed Green Diamond to wander the District freely. However, due to Green Diamond wandering out of the District, she had a Kyanite willingly assigned to supervise her when she couldn't. Over time, Green Diamond began to learn more and more about everything, at a rather exponential rate. When Green Diamond first came onto Homeworld, she only knew how to say Hello. Only after some time the Kyanite was assigned, she was beginning to understand how to fight, and how her role as a Diamond worked in the Gem Empire. After only a year or so, she had complete comprehension of nearly everything, and was ready to become a Diamond. A Minor Diamond Green Diamond was soon declared to be an official member of the Diamond Authority, and now had a say in meetings between the Diamonds. However, it turned out that Green Diamond wasn't to immediately have a District like the other Diamonds, and she had to pick out a more minor role as opposed to them. She understood though, and chose to become the Royal Overseer of Homeworld. Her palace was built in a rather small area that wasn't claimed by any of the Districts, only large enough for a nice palace. Over time, Green Diamond has made sure that every Gem was doing their proper job, those doing extra work getting promoted, and those slacking off being punished fairly. She however has also had the pleasure of carrying out missions for Homeworld on Earth, doing things such as infiltrating Human labs copying their work. She has shown to be a very loyal Gem, and continue to show this loyalty throughout her life. However, her actions aren't always automatic. Sometimes, she deviates from their plans to work on her own plans. Since growing up, Green Diamond has actually adopted a somewhat different view from Homeworld, believing that a Gem's role shouldn't be black and white. For example, when she was ordered to destroy a flawed Larimar, she instead poofed her and analyzed her gemstone to create clones of her, seeing potential in her flaws. With her charisma and secret agenda, she intends on secretly changing Homeworld according to her own views, and showing everyone how her view is the best view. Relationships Yellow Diamond: Yellow Diamond is like an older sister to Green Diamond. Yellow Diamond was the one responsible for Green Diamond's birth, and has been the main Gem to look over her as she grew up. At first, Green Diamond saw Yellow Diamond as her mother, but eventually learned better, and treated her like an older sister. Green Diamond respects Yellow Diamond the most out of the three Diamonds, and tends to prioritize her orders the most. Blue Diamond: Blue Diamond is like a distant cousin to Green Diamond. Due to the agreement between the Diamonds, Green Diamond wasn't allowed to exit the District at first. Therefore, she hasn't really interacted with her much at all, except in recent Diamond meetings. She wants to know more about Blue Diamond and maybe get a proper bond going, but she won't follow her orders without hesitation until then. Kyanite: Kyanite was Green Diamond's babysitter supervisor. Willingly assigned to Green Diamond, Kyanite served the duties of looking over her while Yellow Diamond was busy with her work. Green Diamond quickly formed a liking towards her, and treated her almost the same as the other Diamonds. However, since she became an official Diamond herself, she no longer needed her, and Kyanite simply went back to the White District. Trivia * Green Diamond's design is based off of a flapper, a young generation of women during the Roaring Twenties that treated things such as sex and smoking casually. ** Green Diamond's design is also based off of a hypnotist. Together, such a woman would easily have the most power during the 1920s. * It is headcanoned that the coal that Green Diamond was formed from was a gift from Santa Quartz, during the Gem holiday Quartzmas. * If Green Diamond was a toddler, she'd be a 3-year-old girl standing at 6 feet tall, with braided hair. * You could say that her Tesla Staff is based off of Winston's Tesla Cannon, and Grohk's Lightning Staff. Category:March 2017 OC Creation Competition